The Magic of Mistletoe
by Mortal Guardian
Summary: A spell is cast on a sprig of mistletoe.  I own no rights to Teen Titans.


The Magic of Mistletoe

A/N: For this one-shot, Cyborg's girlfriend is not Sarasim of the animated series, but rather Sarah Simms of the comic book series.

* * *

'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the tower, not a titan was stirring because the resident heroes were all asleep. 

No intrusion alert blared as a woman's ghostly figure appeared in the gathering room. Despite the darkness she could easily see the all the decorations and the impressively dressed tree. Wrapped presents were piled together on the floor.

_"I am glad for them,"_ the woman noted to herself. _"Even dear Raven is trying."_

Arella's presence there would not be sensed by Raven. Even in this form she might have still been detected by her daughter, but a deep sleep spell had been cast and would remain in effect until Arella was done. Raven would not know she had been here.

The apparition looked up and saw the secure sprig of mistletoe. For the moment it was just a simple branch, there as part of the décor and the tradition of the coming day. Arella knew who insisted it be placed there.

"It's part of the tradition!" Beast Boy had said.

Despite his faults Arella admired the green-skinned boy (_"Bless him")_ with a kinship to animals for his persistent efforts towards Raven. She raised her left hand towards the mistletoe. "Consider this my way of saying 'Thank you,' young Garfield," Arella softly said. After a quietly cast spell, there was a delicate burst of magic from the sprig.

Arella's form faded, only to reappear in Beast Boy's room. She smiled warmly, seeing the youngest member of the titans slumbering as he was. His sleeping form was facing her. Then leaning closely near his right ear, she whispered, "Don't give up on Raven. She needs your levity." He softly stirred but did not wake up. After stepping back Arella disappeared.

Arella materialized again, this time in Raven's room. There lay her violet-haired only child, sleeping soundly. Although she did not want her daughter to know she was there, Arella knew it would be shameful if she did not at least come and see her.

Before departing, Arella softly bade her, "Merry Christmas, Daughter." Raven remained undisturbed.

* * *

Christmas Day had arrived. This was one of the rare times Beast Boy would be awake first, as early as it was. He was in the kitchen eating his breakfast when Cyborg arrived next. 

"Merry Christmas, Cy," he greeted.

"Merry Christmas, B." Cyborg crossed the decorated room to the kitchen to make his breakfast. Arguments about meal preferences were placed on hold for today.

The third to arrive was Robin. "Morning, guys. Merry Christmas," he said before going to prepare some coffee.

"Merry Christmas," the two chorused.

"So, Cyborg how was the school Christmas party at West Side?" Robin inquired.

"It was fun. The kids were great, and well-behaved, in spite of the excitement."

"What time's Sarah coming for gift exchange?" Beast Boy was referring to Sarah Simms, a teacher at the West Side School for the Handicapped. The two had recently started dating.

"I got a call from her a short time ago. She's on her way and'll be here in about ten minutes."

The door to the bedroom wing opened, exposing a hovering alien girl. "The Merry Christmas, friends!" Starfire cheered with outstretched arms.

The boys returned her greeting.

Starfire drifted from the doorway, letting it slide shut behind her. She intended to float towards the tree to see the presents beneath it, but as the orange skin-toned princess made it to the middle of the room she froze, but continued to hover. The cheery look that embellished her features melted to a contemplative expression with her mouth slightly open.

Then Starfire's brow raised some just before her head turned, her eyes seeking. She looked past Cyborg and Beast Boy until she gazed upon the boy wonder as he was now entering the room from the kitchen. The rest of her body turned, facing his direction. She landed and was now standing on the floor.

The television was across the room. Robin was going over to the sofa to sit and watch some Christmas movies while he drank his brew. He drew close to Starfire and noticed she was not moving.

"Starfire is something wrong?" he asked. Beast Boy and Cyborg heard him ask and looked.

To his bewilderment, Starfire started blushing. To his shock – not to mention the shock of two male witnesses in the room – Starfire threw her arms around his neck. The move surprised him so, that he dropped his mug. Now she was kissing him – intensely.

After several seconds she released her embrace and brought her hands gently to his cheeks. She smiled affectionately at his distant look. "The Merry Christmas to you, dearest Robin," Starfire cooed. Then she went on her way, skipping into the kitchen.

Once his unintelligible mumbling was over, Robin finally snapped out of his trance and remembered his coffee. Several times his head looked from the mess on the floor to Starfire. He decided to clean up the spill, going for towels and some cleaning solution.

"Could someone explain what that was about?"

Starfire was happily oblivious while she prepared her breakfast; Robin was intent gathering some cleaning gear; Beast Boy and Cyborg were still in disbelief. Not one of them noticed that another door had opened and closed to a newcomer.

Sarah received no reply. "Vic? Garfield?" Still nothing. "Hello!"

Cyborg heard her this time and shook off the long over moment. When he saw her he quickly moved her way, apologizing. Sarah pleasantly waved off the apology.

"I have no idea what brought that on," said Cyborg. "We know the two secretly have something for each other, but…"

Sarah knew things were not supposed to be _that_ intense between Robin and Starfire. Her metal-plated beau helped her with the bags full of gifts, taking them over and placing the individual packages under the tree. Then hand-in-hand they headed for the kitchen for some coffee. But Cyborg was halted. His left arm and hand had been held back. He turned and saw that Sarah just stood there, holding onto his hand and giving him this unusual stare. No one realized that the two stood at the same spot as Starfire and Robin were a short time ago.

Cyborg's head tipped to the right, his eyes showed concern. "Sarah?" Suddenly she closed in and kissed him, as strongly as Starfire had kissed Robin.

A mixing bowl fell to the kitchen floor; clean-up stopped; a green jaw dropped. A couple was quietly enjoying the moment, while three others were dumbstruck.

Finally Sarah ended the embrace. There was stunned look on Cyborg.

"Whoa." That was the only thing he could say.

"Merry Christmas, Victor," Sarah whispered.

Cyborg stammered. "Uh… right. Uh, Merry Christmas to you, too, Sarah."

She took his hand again and led him to the kitchen.

"Lucky stiffs." If Beast Boy was jealous, it would not show on his skin unless envy was a third degree burn.

The door to the tower's bedroom wing opened again to present Raven. For one brief moment she seemed unusually upbeat before her expression turned to bafflement. She looked around the room, then for her fellow titans who offered their good mornings.

"Why am I sensing giddiness in the room?" she asked… anyone. "What happened in here?"

The only one who answered her was Beast Boy. The rest were inattentive to her questions. "You mean aside from it being Christmas Day?"

Raven only nodded.

"That would be those four," he pointed. "They got all kissy-face."

"Okay," Raven drawled.

"What about you?" Beast Boy wondered. "You seemed rather happy when you came in."

Raven started through the gathering room. "I don't know. At some point during the night my sleep turned inexplicably peacef-" Raven stopped, both in speech and movement.

Beast Boy noticed this. "Are you all right Raven?"

The sound of his voice made her face him. Seeing him made her… smile… as if she was glad he was there.

"Raven? _Are_ you okay?"

With her right hand Raven reached for him, palm out. "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos."

"Raven, what are you _doing_?!" A black aura surrounded the shape-shifter, immobilizing every part except his head. It carried him over to where she currently stood. She threw her arms around his neck.

"Raven, what are you-" Beast Boy repeated.

"Doing?" she finished fervently. "Why, getting all kissy-face of course."

Whatever she was feeling, thankfully her emotion-driven powers punished the seawater outside the tower. So much so that enough splashed the windows of their upper level.

Raven finally ended the kiss and her embrace. "Merry Christmas, BB," she purred.

Still mildly dazed from the moment, he responded with, "Uh... It _sure_ is."

Raven walked on toward the kitchen to make tea.

A realization occurred to Beast Boy. He slowly leaned his head back to look above him and he saw the branch. He remembered two couples were standing here before he and Raven were. "Wow," he verbally said to himself. "That's _some_ mistletoe."


End file.
